The Cursed and The Curser
by Ayame Aoyama
Summary: This is told in first person written in her journal. Ady Takemashi just moved to Japan, for her mother it was back to Japan, on Akito Sohma's request. Ady has known of the Sohma's for her whole life, her mother grew up with Shigure. But why does Ady know
1. First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo (TT), Yuki, Torhu, Shigure, or any other Fruits Basket Character. I do however own Ady and Ayame Takemashi.

* * *

Hi! I'm Ady Takemashi-Jones. This is my journal. I will record all of my events and adventures in this new place here. Starting today my first day of school.

My mother decided that her and I would be moving to Japan! Why? First of all she feels homesick, secondly some guy named Akito has asked Mom to go back to Japan. Apparently he's related to Uncle Shigure or some head of the family. Anyway I have no idea. I just know that on top of getting used to dad not being here anymore I have to get used to a new country! Okay, sure I can speak the language and my parents/grandparents have raised me so I know about my heritage but that is totally different from living there.

I am excited to finally meet Uncle Shigure although I should get used to saying

Shigure ni-san. He's not really my uncle, but my mom has been best friends with him for as long as she can remember. She also palled around with a couple of other guys. I can remember one was named Ayame since my mom shares the same name, but I forget the other one.

Anyway so here I am getting dressed for my first day at a Japanese High School! At least the uniforms are cute. Mom says that I will probably meet some more Sohma's at school. They are a large family mom says, but why they want to be friends with us I'll never understand. Okay, I guess I look passable enough for school. I'm really nervous; I mean I look really American despite my Japanese heritage. I have blue eyes, and dirty blond hair. Can I stick out anymore? Mom says that I should look for a Tohru Honda; she's living with Shigure ni-san and is supposed to be very nice.

"Ady! You'll be late!"

Oh no! That's Mom. It's not too far of a walk to school so even if I have a lot of books I won't get too tired. I keep trying to remember that I have to bow and take off my shoes. Like I had to at Grandma's house. Grandma is American, but Grandpa enforces the no shoe rule and the occasional bow.

While I was changing into my slippers there was a boy with orange hair. That's odd. He also looked very upset. There was some other guy with white and black hair looking very cool back at him saying something. And a girl looking very distressed. I wonder if this is normal activity here…and if they are allowed to dye their hair. I don't think they are….

Oh no! I've been caught staring! It was the third boy with almost silver hair…these boys all have odd hair colors…wait…didn't mom tell me that the Sohma's have odd hair colors?

Opps, there's the bell better go to class. The frantic girl, orange haired and silvered hair boy are in my class. Orangey is brooding and the other two are with a new pair of girls. They keep glancing at me, maybe it's because I'm glancing too. Oh no, the frantic girl is coming over here, quick remember all your Japanese!

"Hi! I'm Tohru Honda! Welcome to Japan! You are our new exchange student, right?" She bowed to me.

"Um, Yes. Yes I am. My name is Ady Takemashi. It is very nice to meet you Honda-san." I bowed in return.

"Oh no! Please just call me Tohru!"

Wow this girl seems really modest just like Shigure ni-san said.

"Then you must call me Ady."

"Hello, Ady-san. I am Yuki Sohma. Shigure spoke of you coming."

"So that's the girl that Akito was so concerned about getting back to Japan! What's so special about her?" Orangey yelled at me. Who does he think he is? Obviously he knows nothing…he must be the cat.

"Well, I wouldn't expect a cat to know much about the inner workings of the Sohma family. Would you Yuki-san?" I could see Tohru's eye's getting wide with curiosity and bewilderment.

"I agree. A cat couldn't possible be expected to understand."

"Wow, we've always compared Yuki and Kyo as cat and mouse it's amazing you picked it up so quickly." A girl who was with Tohru she didn't have any emotion showing on her face.

"Ya damn girl! Who do you think you are!" Kyo was standing in fighting position.

"If you really want to fight come at me."

So he did and to be honest he has some great skill, but he's unfocused he let's his anger get in the way of better judgment and instinct. So in about 30 seconds he was laying against some knocked over desks. I could see the look of awe on their faces.

"What do you think I would come to Japan and NOT know martial arts? Besides I heard Kyo was a bit of a fighter and figured it would take a good punch to set him straight." Then I turned my attention to Kyo.

"I'm an American, not some shy Japanese girl. I will not tolerate such rude behavior or language. I was raised to speak my mind or if words don't work use actions. I don't care what your culture thinks about it, so get over it."

Aw, man were there whispers some girls who I could already tell were going to be annoying were whispering loudest of all. Stuff about Americans and something about not being rude to a prince? I had no idea what they were talking about. But this one tall blond was excited.

"Alright about time someone showed Orange-top over there. I'm Uo-chan and this is Hana-chan." I could tell I would make plenty of friends here.

So then our teacher came in and introduced me. I had to talk about myself. Not to bad really. Now they are learning English but since I'm fluent I can sit here and write.

* * *

Okay, here it is my first ever Fanfic. I've never written in first person like this so you'll have to tell me how it is. None of these characters are based off of me. I just really love the name Ayame, it was the first Japanese name that I learned. Oh, and Kyo fan's don't worry, I love Kyo too so don't be mad at me. Okay My next Chapter should be up soon. Once I get started I'll choose a day of the week to update on regularly. 'Till next time! 

Ayame


	2. Invite,Curse, and a Kiss

Disclaimer: Ayame: I am the owner of Ayame Takemashi, and her daughter Ady. Kyo: However she doesn't own me or that damn rat. Tohru: She could own me if she could afford it. Black Haru: I could own you. Tohru: O-O

* * *

Tohru is soo nice! She's been really sweet to me all day. After English class was lunch and she introduced me to Momiji and Haru. I saw Haru earlier fighting with Kyo. Momiji is so cute. It was funny how Haru and Yuki worked so hard to keep him from hugging me. I guess they don't want my secret out. Hana-chan made an excellent lunch for us, and I shared some of my onigiri that mom had made me. That's another thing I loved about Tohru she was so excited over something as simple as a rice ball.

Haru is…interesting. He'll occasionally flirt with me and make sexual innuendos, and because I'm a flirt and get crushes easily, I just flirt back. That also surprised everyone. Like at one point after Kyo turned him into what they call 'Black Haru' he had me up against the wall, you know the whole staring intimidatingly into your eyes. And I just kept my cool and kissed him. Back to 'White Haru' he went. All shocked and wide eyed, but he wasn't the only one. I just laughed.

"It was the only way to snap him out of it, and besides he was acting as though he really wanted one. So I figured, hey, why not." It was great, Yuki seemed to snap out of it the fastest.

"Shigure did say to expect surprises from you." He shook his head.

"Did he? Well, that's great….I really need to meet him soon." Then Tohru snapped her fingers.

"I've got it! You and your mom should come over for dinner! After all I'm sure your mom would like to see him, too."

"Really? Yeah, that'd be great! Oh are cell phones allowed? I'd like to tell mom so that she knows not to cook dinner."

"Yeah, but only at lunch." So I called mom and she was really excited and wanted to talk to Tohru. I'm not sure what she said but Tohru assured her it was no problem and that she absolutely didn't need to bring anything. Then Tohru continued being modest about something.

Anyway…YAY! I have something to look forward to! And this is the last class! We're supposed to be doing the math problems, but I can do those later tonight. I get to walk with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo home! Maybe living here won't be so bad after all.

Wow, walking there was interesting Kyo was still upset about me beating him.

"Look stop brooding. Yeah, I beat you but you've got skills. You just let your anger cloud your judgment, that's all. Don't take it so personally but would you have taken me seriously if I didn't prove to you that I could hold my own?"

"…."

"Look, I'm sorry I did that in front of the whole class." He just glared at me before sighing.

"And I'm—I'm….It's really hard for me to control my temper sometimes….and so I'm—"

"Oh! Ady! How did you know about Kyo being the cat?" Tohru is so cute!

"Well, I've always known about the Sohma curse, and so has my mom. I'm the youngest of the Takemashi's, but we all know about it."

"Why?"

"Well….because it was my family that cursed them"

"What!" Kyo and Tohru both said this but Yuki sighed.

"Ady, you weren't supposed to tell them. At least Akito didn't want more to know."

"Yeah, well Akito can kiss it. He rearranged my whole life just because my great-somewhat grandmother didn't want to marry your great-somewhat grandfather, so she cursed your family."

"?" Kyo and Tohru.

"Look, I'll explain a different time, because it's a LONG story in fact when they told me about it, it took hours. So, just forget it."

By that time we had reached their house. It was nice, much bigger than the apartment mom and I share. Tohru said to the seemingly empty house that we were home and then Shigure came out.

"Oh, Tohru I'm so glad you're back. The lunch you left for me was delicious as always. And my who do we have here." The he looked at me better and froze. I could feel my face burning so I smiled sheepishly.

"Hello, Shigure ni-san…"

"Wow…you look so much like your mother. I bet you've been told that a lot."

"Heh, thanks…um, Mom's coming over too. If that's okay, Tohru wanted us over for dinner."

"Yes, that would be excellent. I would love to meet her again. Wow, I haven't seen her since she and I were 15. Then she had to move to America and she met your dad, and had you."

Okay, maybe I should explain this part. Mom was 16 when she had me. She went to America and fell in love with my Dad and we all know what happened after that. Grandpa wasn't too happy but Grandma understood. Mom and Dad were happily married for 15 years. Last year, Dad passed away while walking to work he got hit by a car. So my mom is still pretty young and in Grandpa's mind she should just now be having kids, not an almost full grown one.

So after all that, Tohru apologized for not asking Shigure first if mom and I could be dinner guests. To which he simply chuckled and replied, "They are ALWAYS welcome here."

So now I'm sitting here on the roof writing. It's a pretty view of Japan.

"What are you doing up here?" Darn it, it's Kyo.

"I'm just enjoying the view of Japan, or do I need your permission."

"No, it's fine." He started to leave.

"You can stay."

"… Okay." He sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry about the whole cat business, earlier. That was rude of me. It just hit me wrong when you were all 'what's so special about her' stuff."

"It's fine. I just didn't know we were expecting someone and it makes me so angry how I'm left out of everything" He had his fists clutched. I looked at him.

"Yeah, and then when I said that…it really got to you, didn't it?" His jaw was set.

"Yeah, it was bad enough I got it from that damn Yuki, but then you came along. It just…I'm so sick of everyone and the whole cat business. I didn't choose this."

"Well, I apologize on behalf of my family for your curse."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure how an apology will help. You know, your upper cut this morning was a bit weak."

"Weak! That punch hurt and you know it!"

"Heh, yeah it hurts if your Tohru, no offense to her she's tough, but not so much physically."

"Oh yeah? Well, you're round house kick was sloppy! You hit me with your toes! What was up with that?" We both laughed. Then I looked at him…. really looked at him…and it was as if something melted. He must have felt it, too, because the next thing I know we're hardly an inch apart from each other.

"You know, I wasn't lying when I said you had skill." Our noses were touching.

"Of course I do I just held back, because you're a girl." Our eyes were half closed.

"Yeah-huh, you just keep telling yourself that." Every word was brushed against his lips.

And then we kissed. It was sweet and tender; strong and passionate. During the kiss my arms wrapped around his body. He pushed quickly away. He looked at himself.

"I…I didn't change."

* * *

Yay! Chapter 2! Did anything surprise you? I hope so! I debated over whether or not to have Kyo and Ady kiss now or way later, but I decided to know since I have tons more of surprises.

And yay for me I got a review! Thank you soo much! Reviews really encourage me to write more! So please R&R


End file.
